


First Time

by blackm00n5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Firsts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of six firsts in Dean and Castiel's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Supernatural, and destiel is perfect in every way. Here's a series of six first times in their relationship.

The first time Dean and Cas hugged, Cas wasn't quite sure he understood what exactly was happening.

Dean's strong arms had wrapped tightly around the angel, pulling him as close as possible and ignoring the room they'd just destroyed in a harsh fight. The hunter's body trembled slightly as he buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck, inhaling the earthy scent. Castiel had hugged back awkwardly, hand patting at Dean's back in a stiff, robotic way. Dean simply tightened his hold, basking in the fact that Cas hadn't actually been hurt.

Dean released him and stepped back awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and looking at the ground, trying to find something to say. Cas would be lying if he said he didn;t enjoy being enveloped in the hunter's arms.

The first time they kissed, it was hot and desperate and neither could bring themselves to care that it didn't have the softness a first kiss should have.

Dean had roughly slammed Cas against the wall outside their motel room. Before Castiel could question him, full lips were pressing hastily against his own. He responded almost instantly, threading his fingers through dark blonde hair as if he's been waiting for this. Maybe he had been.

The hunter coaxed his lips open and slipped his tongue into the new mouth, trying to teach the angel without wasting time. Tongues and teeth clashed almost violently and hands groped at whatever could be reached.

Dean softened his assualt slightly and pulled away, the angel's bottom lip between his teeth. Neither knew what it would mean in the morning, but couldn't find it in them to care.

The first time Dean said 'I love you' it was merely a soft brush of syllables carried just barely on the wind, so quiet Cas thought he might have imagined it.

The night was calm and clear, stars shining brightly where they were scattered above them. Dean kissed at the shoulder of the angel between his legs and Cas sighed contently, leaning back into the touch as his eyes fluttered shut.

The hunter wasn't quite sure himself if he had even meant to say it, but he'd be damned if he didn't mean it. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise before that small smile pulled across his lips and he whispered it back, entwining their fingers and squeezing softly.

The first time they made love, it was soft and slow and more perfect than either could have ever imagined.

Dean had never tried so hard to do something right. He worked to make it romantic, spreading a few mismatched candles through the motel room and going so far as to buy a rose. He left the flower spread on the pillows on the bed, looking nervously as he showed his display to Castiel. The old radio on the bedside table was scratchy as it played a soft song, slow and sweet. They spent hours just touching, exploring each other's bodies like they had all the time in the world. Memorizing ever dip and curve, learning each other.

They had woken up the next morning entangled, Cas wrapped up in Dean's arms with his back pressed against a sculpted torso.

The first time Dean had cried over Cas, it broke the angel's heart.

He had betrayed their trust, he knew. But seeing those tears rolling down his charge's face shattered his heart and he felt the guilt clawing at his Grace. His very core ached and he could feel the throbbing pain pulse through him. Dean's soul was dimming and the hunter felt more betrayed than he ever had before and Castiel knew it was all because of him.

But the fact that Dean was still so in love seemed to hurt the most.

The first time Dean forgave Cas was the only time he ever had to.

Cas had shown up and fallen to his knees, the apologies and explanations pouring from his lips almost incoherently. He told Dean he didn't deserve forgiveness and that he wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to him again. The molten tears burning down his cheeks hit the floor as Cas murmured out apology after apology.

Dean grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and hauled him to his feet, forcing their lips together. He was crying as well and the familiar feel of their lips together brought fresh tears to both.

The quiet 'I love you's could still be heard whispered into the night hours later.


End file.
